


15 Minutes

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: D/s undertones, F/F, Femslash, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 04:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: This is a peek into Carol and Maria's bedroom one evening when they're playing a game. Pure PWP filth, but hopefully filth with heart.





	15 Minutes

“Fifteen minutes, do you think you can manage?” The bed next to Carol dipped slightly as Maria knelt. “The longest you’ve managed so far is twelve, but I want to push your limits today.”  
Carol could feel the butterflies in her chest and stomach flying around all willie-nilly. She nodded resolutely, trying to tell herself that fifteen minutes wasn’t really that long a time. She could manage it. Twelve had nearly killed her, but fifteen minutes was only three minutes more. That was doable. Right? Maria’s hand ran down Carol’s arm softly, squeezing her wrist encouragingly then lacing their fingers together. “I can do it.”

“That’s my girl,” Maria encouraged, bringing Carol’s fingers to her lips. “And you aren’t going to be bad, are you?” 

“I’m going to be good,” Carol promised. It was where she always started, wanting to be good, but she always wound up a mess begging to be set free ahead of her timeline. “Fifteen minutes… piece of cake.” 

“Oh baby, something tells me you’re going to eat those words.” Maria leaned in to kiss Carol’s shoulder then her throat. “Are you ready?” 

Carol nodded. Their rules were well established and she didn’t plan to deviate. All the had to do was continue to stimulate herself for the entire fifteen minutes without cumming. After fifteen minutes Maria would let her do whatever she liked, but she had to last the full fifteen minutes without going over the edge. It was fucking torture, but the payoff was usually so good that she forgot about the agony beforehand… all until she found herself lying flat on her back in the middle of their bed. 

Maria’s phone beeped and Carol turned on the vibrator, making first contact. It was too much at first, but that was another one of the rules. She had to keep it on whatever setting Maria determined and the second it lost contact with her clit, the timer stopped. “Ahhhh…” Carol moaned and then sucked in a sharp breath through her teeth as she tried to find a comfortable position. She’d counted four clicks on a vibrator that went seven speeds so she was a little more than halfway to high and it felt like it. At first it was too much to feel good and that was usually what got her to last as long as she could early on. What Carol knew from experience was that every time she stopped after the first was going to take her longer to recover and reduce how long she could last until she had to stop again. 

Carol had dressed in one of Maria’s favorite pairs of stockings, simple black and white striped ones that gripped her thighs. Other than that, she was bare… as Maria preferred. Carol wasn’t the type of woman to bend for just anyone, but for Maria she’d tie herself into knots. Whatever effort Carol put into their relationship, Maria put in just a littler more and made Carol feel amazing. What was more, Carol _trusted_ Maria. “You’re doing well,” Maria praised softly as she ran her nails gently down Carol’s side. They continued their light, barely there path down to the tops of Carol’s thighs. While it felt lovely, it wasn’t really helping with the case of holding off. In fact, the scrape of her nails across Carol’s thighs had Carol right on the edge for a second. She shifted the vibrator, though, and it subsided enough that she was out of immediate danger. 

“That’s it, baby.” Maria’s eyes were glued to Carol, following the path her hands were taking over Carol’s arm, her hip. 

She went for the thighs again and Carol whimpered softly. “Too much.”

“Do you need to stop?” 

“No,” Carol told Maria defiantly. “Fifteen minutes is still… a long way away.”  
“You’re only…”

“Don’t tell me,” Carol panted, wiggling her hips and arching her lower back in an effort to keep going. “Not yet.” 

“Not yet…”

“Not yet, please. Ma’am.” Carol corrected, flexing her legs over and over in an attempt to induce some overwork and tension to distract herself from the incredible pleasure building. 

“Better. You’re sure you don’t want to know,” Maria asked as she reached for the phone. 

Carol grabbed her hand, bringing it back to her stomach. “Please.” She shuddered, eyes glued to the place Maria was touching her. Carol had always loved to look at them together. It was something she was semi-obsessed with as a matter of fact. In Carol’s opinion, their joined hands were among the most beautiful things she’d ever seen, though most of the beautiful things Carol had seen were related to Maria. She let herself focus on that, maybe too much, because before she knew it, Carol was right there at the cusp moaning like a cat in heat before Maria was reaching over to pull the toy away and stopping the timer. “Damn it, I was fine.” 

“You sure sounded fine… that’s the problem,” she told Carol with a soft undertone of disapproval. “You sounded like you were about to cum.”

“I wasn’t,” Carol lied. 

“Mmmhmm.” Maria rolled her eyes. “For that I’m going to tell you that you’ve only gone four minutes, seventeen seconds. 

“That has to be wrong,” Carol argued until Maria showed her the timer on her phone and she saw that Maria was not wrong. “Oh come on.” 

“Indeed,” Maria teased with a soft stroke of her hand from Carol’s shoulder to her hip then between her legs ever so gently. “You ready?” 

“Yes.” Carol lied. Maria knew, though, and forced her to wait another few seconds before starting. Once the vibrations started, Carol could barely breathe and felt instantly right back where she’d left off. “I hate this game.”

“You don’t,” Maria laughed, her nails running over Carol’s thighs. “You love this game at the end… if you win.” Carol’s mind focused in on the word win and she found her resolve in reminding herself that it was a game and one she could win. That was good, it strengthened her resolve even as Maria did her best to undo it. Her hand had found its way to Carol’s very sensitive stomach, brushing her fingertips over hip bones and around her navel. Every touch went right to Carol’s clit and soon she was cutting herself off, moaning in frustration as she attempted to reign herself in. “Six minutes, fourteen seconds,” Maria announced. 

“Damn it, that has got to be the slowest timer I’ve ever seen,” Carol complained boisterously, flexing and relaxing her muscles in a slow progressive pattern. She tightened her calves too much and nearly ended up with a charlie horse. Maria saw it, though, and brought one hand down to rub the pain away.

“The timer does not lie.” Maria waved it in Carol’s face once more, the paltry six minutes, fourteen seconds flashing silent accusation. “It’s okay… we have all night if that’s what it takes.” 

“All night, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Carol knew she sounded like a petulant child right now, but _SIX MINUTES, FOURTEEN SECONDS_. It already felt like an eternity and her clit felt like it was two sizes too big. Everything was just a touch too sensitive and Carol wasn’t convinced that the second she touched herself again she wasn’t going to just spontaneously cum. 

“I’m not.” Maria’s soft words tickled Carol’s ear as she leaned in to whisper. Maria, dressed in a white button up shirt, half undone, a black bra, and a pair of jeans that were sinfully tight, ran her lips over Carol’s earlobe. And for a moment Carol was distracted. The buzz in her clit wasn’t so intense when Carol was being kissed so sweetly. It was almost too much. Maria liked to walk the line of _almost too much_ in their relationship, but it was good. It was actually really good. Since she’d gotten back to Earth and found out Maria survived the snap, Carol hadn’t pulled any punches or let herself get wrapped up in her head. She was acting on heart alone with Maria most of the time, brain safely disengaged because that bastard had sabotaged her one too many times in matters of the heart. 

Carol wasn’t sure how long it had been since she paused, but her body was starting to feel like it could take some more. Carol took a couple of breaths and picked up the vibrator. “One second, baby.” Maria’s fingertips suddenly made contact with Carol’s folds, rubbing gently over the soft skin with a little bit of cool lube. It wasn’t anything but the standard stuff, but it was cooled by its presence next to the window. Maria had moved it there for this. Carol turned and kissed her denim-clad knee in appreciation before things started again. 

Carol was more in her own skin and while she was still on edge, she was ready to dig in and go for awhile longer. It was getting to the point that things were starting to hurt, but Carol hung in, moving past that to pleasure so intense, Maria’s hand had to interfere again, stopping her by flicking the switch to the toy off, clucking her tongue in admonishment. “You were going to cum, did you forget what you’re working toward?” Maria looked at her timer and made an approving sound in the back of her throat. “Ten minutes, two seconds… Two thirds of the way there.” 

Carol wanted to cry. She still had five minutes to go and how she was going to manage that was beyond her. Her heart skittered in her chest and it was like Maria could read it, her hand reaching out to rest softly over Carol’s insolent heart. “Breathe, baby. You can do this.” 

“It hurts,” Carol whined not proud of herself at all for being such a baby. But it did. Ten minutes of near continuous stimulation to her clit was a lot. “Please. You make the rules, you can change them,” Carol pointed out though she knew the answer to her pleas was going to be a resounding no. 

“We’ve done the other way too and you’re usually saying the same thing,” Maria pointed out. While this particular game was about holding off, there was another where Maria let her cum as many times as she could in a given period of time. It was another favorite that could sometimes be way too intense. Maria’s fingers rubbed Carol’s bare sex softly, adding a little more of the cooled lube. “You can do this, baby.” 

“I can,” Carol agreed. “I may die of it, but I can.” Ok, so maybe she was being a little melodramatic at the last, but Carol couldn’t help it when every nerve in her body was activated and thrumming, _waiting_. “Kiss me again then maybe I can do this.” Maria didn’t argue that and leaned in to sweetly kiss her way over Carol’s collar bone up her throat and to her mouth. They stayed that way for awhile, making out like teenagers for a few minutes until Carol’s body was ready to try again. This time, she made it another thirty seconds. 

“Ten minutes, thirty-two seconds… really, you could only go thirty seconds… you’re so easy, baby.” Carol kissed Maria’s wrist as she was accused of being easy. It was 100% true. “Ready?” 

They went again and Carol managed to hold off, using her trick of progressive muscle tightening to keep herself from running right over the edge into orgasm. It was right there, well within her grasp, begging to be taken, but Carol had to keep backing off. The noises she was making at this point were desperate and low, almost like a creature ready to attack. Part of her felt like that, on edge, twitchy, but then she was getting close. She’d managed to go another two minutes fifteen seconds by that point and Carol was riding high. “Twelve minutes, forty-seven seconds… very good. You’ve beaten your old record by almost a minute. You’re so close, Carol. So close.” 

Carol was so close she could almost taste it and when she heard her time, it was all she could do not to cheer. “Almost a minute,” Carol said with some pride. “Only two and some change until…. Ok. Let’s do this,” Carol said utterly determined to finish this in one go. 

It turned out that by the time the timer went off she was in another world entirely, fighting off the pleasure so hard that when Maria leaned over and quietly whispered, “cum,” Carol was almost surprised. “Cum for me, baby.” Maria’s hand went back to her thighs, rubbing, stroking, using the edges of her nails in all the right ways until Carol was _there_. The explosion of orgasm was nearly like letting off a photon blast and Carol was so glad that Monica was at a friend’s tonight because there was no way she’d have been able to remain quiet. Not that that wasn’t part of Maria’s plan, no doubt. “That’s it… perfect, Carol. You’re so beautiful.” Carol’s body jackknifed hard as her pleasure ran through her, all the training in the world doing nothing to keep her quiet or still. 

Maria let Carol keep going until she was well and done, trembling hands handing over the now turned off toy. Carol’s body jerked every now and again with an aftershock, moaning deeply whenever it would happen. “How do you feel, baby?” 

Carol thought for a long time, reaching out to pull on Maria until she got the idea to come lie down behind Carol. “Free,” Carol said softly. “I feel free.” Maria’s hand ran low on Carol’s stomach then up to caress her throat. “And loved.” 

“You are,” Maria whispered in Carol’s ear. “And a hundred other things like beautiful and brilliant.” 

“Give a girl big head.” 

“It’d match your big clit. Poor thing,” Maria reached down in mock sympathy to rub the engorged bit of flesh, making Carol jump back hard. Only she had nowhere to go because Maria was still there holding her. Carol didn’t think she’d ever been more grateful for those arms around her, the warm press of Maria’s breasts into her back. Carol was a million things right now, but the one she didn’t get to tell Maria was lost as sleep took her over. Carol felt free and loved, but more than that, she felt safe tucked in Maria’s strong arms.


End file.
